5x18 Tag: Missions
by Colourful Glitter
Summary: Jane tries to make Lisbon understand his suspicions about Kirkland and his fear for her safety after she finds him in the hospital talking with Kirkland. He has to get her to understand what's going on. (Minor spoiler for 5x18)


**Author's Note: Okay, this just happened...I don't really know where it came from. I hope it's enjoyable, though.**

**Disclaimer****: Sad day.**

* * *

Jane sat on the waiting chair in the hallway still. He couldn't believe it. Just couldn't believe it! There was no way Lennon's heart had just _given out_. If he'd been able to pull through all that, still be alive and become stable, there was no way his heart would have given out so easily and quickly without warning. Nope. There was no way. So, what had really happened? Someone did something. But, the only person who could have possibly done something was Kirkland. The question was, why. Or, maybe not. Why? Obviously because he must be helping Red John or because he _was_ Red John. Despite whichever option it was, he had to figure out a way to get him. And that's what he was trying to do. Formulate a plan. Was it working? Not really.

"You're still here." Kirkland stated as he rounded the corner, leaving after whatever official business had followed Lennon's death.

Jane looked up at the man, coaching his features into a blank expression. "Yes. It's not illegal."

"You should go home. Relax. Don't beat yourself up over this." Though the words themselves sounded caring enough, the underlying tone made it sound more like, '_you should go home. I won and you have nothing. Sucks to be you right now, doesn't it?_'

"Thanks for the caring advice." Jane replied flatly as he stood up.

"You okay?" Kirkland asked, not quite sounding like he really cared. "Do you need me to call someone for you? Lisbon?"

"No." Jane said, definitively. He most certainly did not want Kirkland to call Lisbon. Or think about her. Or see her. Or utter her name again. "I'm fine. Thanks. I'll see you later."

As Jane turned to leave, the elevator pinged and its doors opened, allowing Lisbon to step into the hallway.

"I knew it." She grumbled. "What the hell, Jane?" Lisbon walked over to him. "You've been here for hours for no reason. What is wrong with you?"

"Well, I was just leaving, you'll be happy to know."

"Good. Sitting around here isn't going to wake him up any fast-"

"Mr. Lennon is dead." Kirkland interrupted her.

"What?" Lisbon looked at him, wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry." Kirkland shook his head. "His heart gave out. There was nothing that could be done."

"I don't-what? His heart just suddenly gave out? After all that?"

"Yeah." Jane sent Kirkland an irritated look. "Seems suspicious, doesn't it?"

"I guess it was all just too much." Kirkland shrugged.

"Maybe…" Lisbon didn't sound very convinced.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't be more help to you." Kirkland held out a hand to Lisbon. "We'll keep in touch."

"Sure." Lisbon nodded and reached out to shake Kirkland's hand.

Before a handshake could take place, Jane abruptly grabbed Lisbon's hand and pulled her back toward the elevator.

"Ah!" Lisbon squeaked in surprise as she stumbled behind Jane.

"It really is time to leave." Jane called over his shoulder hurriedly, feeling incredibly protective. "Goodbye Kirkland." Jane jabbed the call button for the elevator and it was a minute before the cart returned to take them to the main floor. Jane ushered Lisbon in first, making sure to stay between her and Kirkland, who was observing them from his place in the hall.

"What the _hell_ was that, Jane!?" Lisbon hissed when they were alone in the elevator.

"Nothing." Jane answered, a little annoyed. "It was just time to go. I was taking Kirkland's advice. He so graciously supplied it."

"You don't have to take your frustration of Lennon dying out on everyone else, Jane. It's not the fault of everyone around you."

"It was Kirkland's fault."

"Excuse me?" Lisbon looked at him and raised a brow.

"Kirkland killed Lennon."

"And why would he do that?"

"Because he's working for Red John. Or he _is_ Red John."

"Oh my god." Lisbon breathed, exasperatedly. "You can't be serious. You're blaming Kirkland? Are you out of your mind!?" The elevator doors opened on the first floor and they both headed to the parking lot.

"No. My mind is fine, Lisbon."

"You're so paranoid, you won't let him touch people. You scared he's going kill me by injecting me with poison when he shook my hand?" Lisbon sneered, having enough of Jane's little game.

"This isn't a joke." Jane stopped and turned to face her, a very serious look on his face. "This isn't funny. Maybe he wouldn't have killed you with poison by shaking your hand, but you're a target."

"_Please_." Lisbon rolled her eyes. "How many times have I told you that I can take care of myself? And since when has it made a difference if I were a target or not? Especially to you. It doesn't. It changes nothing."

"It changes _everything_."

"How?" Their voices had grown louder, almost to the point of shouting.

Jane glanced around the dark parking lot that was basically void of people. He saw the hospital entrance door open and was pretty sure that was Kirkland and his guys he spied walking out. "This isn't that place to have this discussion."

"No, _of course_ not." Lisbon rolled her eyes again. "I don't even know why I bothered to come look for you." She turned to leave.

"No, Lisbon. Lisbon, wait."

Lisbon stopped and looked at him over her shoulder, irritated.

"He was the only one in the room. No one else could have-"

"Goodnight, Jane." Lisbon spat as she headed off to wherever she'd parked her car.

-Mentalist-

"Damn woman." Jane grumbled as he got back into the CBI elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. Lisbon had gone home instead of to her office, leaving Jane to brood freely in his attic. However, he couldn't stand the thought of Lisbon not understanding. She'd worked with Kirkland before, very possibly put her life in his hands. If he was truly working with Red John-and Jane was _sure_ he was-that would spell disaster for her. He couldn't let that happen. What would he do if she were gone? What _could_ he do? She was the person he trusted the most. His closest and most dear friend. There was no way he could let her just be taken from him. Lisbon was already a target. Because of him. Because he cared so much about her. Funny enough, she was the only one so oblivious to it. Red John saw it. The team saw it. Some other people in passing claimed to see it. But not her. Not his Lisbon. Jane rushed out to his car and got in, quickly pulling out into the street and driving to Lisbon's place.

"What in the world do you want from me _now_?" Lisbon growled, opening the door slightly and leaning against the doorframe. He had clearly disturbed her sleep, judging by her bed head and groggy expression.

"I want to talk."

"_Now_? We can talk tomorrow."

"No. Now. I need to talk to you _now_."

Lisbon pursed her lips, but opened the door and stepped aside for him anyway. "Make it quick. I'm tired." She shut and locked the door behind him once he was inside.

"Well, I could talk to you in your bedroom." Jane tried to lighten the mood.

"You're funny." Lisbon deadpanned and walked over to her couch in the living room, clearly having none of his pleasantries.

Jane removed his shoes and followed her, sitting down next to where she'd flopped down on the couch. He observed her for a moment. She still seemed half asleep and she was wearing that oversized Chicago Bears jersey with some flannel pyjama bottoms and fuzzy socks. He hadn't figured her for a fuzzy socks girl, but he liked them on her.

"Glad to see my feet interest you so greatly." Lisbon said sarcastically, snapping Jane from his thoughts. He was here to do a job.

"Just admiring your socks. But that's not why I came." He looked her in the eye and saw that she wasn't very pleased with him. He quickly continued. "I know I sound crazy and paranoid and whatever, but I'm not. You've had to deal with me for a long time now, and you keep me on the team for a reason." He had to change her mind that this was just a conspiracy theory created by his overworked mind. He had to make her see why this was so important. "I'm sorry for showing up so late and interrupting your sleep, but I have to know that you understand. I have to know that you won't put your life in the hands of someone that's not going to have your best interests in mind."

"I'm a grown woman, Jane. I can make calls like that myself."

"I know, but sometimes people lie. Kirkland is lying and I need to make sure you know that. I don't want to see you get hurt. I can't lose you."

"_Me_? You can't lose _me_? You know you'd still have the rest of the team, right? You don't give them enough credit."

"I know I'd have the rest of the team. I want _you_. I trust you the most. I can't be open with them the way I can be open with you. You have to know that by now."

"Well, that's not their shortcoming. It's yours. You won't let yourself be open with them like that."

"I don't think they'd understand the way you do."

"You never give them the chance."

"Okay. _This_ isn't what I came to talk about either." Jane cut the topic short.

"Right. You need to share your conspiracy theory about Kirkland with someone."

"Teresa-"

"No. Go ahead. By all means, conspiracy theory away. Not like I had anything better to do, like sleep or anything."

"I'm trying to help you."

Lisbon's only reply was an annoyed grunt.

"The nurse told me that Kirkland was the only one in the room when Lennon's heart gave out. Why would his heart just suddenly give out if he were stable? Stable enough to be brought back to consciousness. It had to have been poison. And Kirkland was the only one who could have done it because he was fine when the nurse left them alone."

"I'll attest to the fact that it looks really suspicious, but was dragging me out of there so awkwardly really necessary?" Lisbon crossed her arms.

Jane just blinked. She'd gotten him there. That was a whole other kind of story that he'd have rather liked to avoid.

"You wouldn't even let me shake the man's hand, Jane. Honestly. If I didn't know any better I'd say you cared."

"I care." Jane shot back.

"In what meaning of the word?" Lisbon raised a brow and eyed him suspiciously.

Jane pursed his lips, unsure how to proceed with the topic. "Would you like some tea, Teresa?" He got up and headed for her kitchen.

Lisbon frowned at his retreating figure. No. She decided she wasn't going to follow him. She wasn't going to push him. Lisbon was done with his games, no longer a willing participant. Especially not in her own home. He wasn't going to toy with her like that in her _own home_. She took the opportunity to spread out and lie down on her couch. He could find somewhere else to sit. She rested her head on one of the cushions and let her eyes drift shut. Maybe he'd think she was asleep, get bored and leave.

Once Jane's tea was done and he had composed himself a bit better, gathering his thoughts, Jane returned to Lisbon's living room. He opened his mouth to speak when he saw her sleeping form on her couch. Quizzically, Jane tilted his head to the side and tried to determine if she was faking sleep or not. He placed his teacup on the coffee table and sat on the edge of the couch. "Teresa?"

She made no move to reply.

He took note of her breathing. Deep and even. She was probably asleep. She looked very peaceful. He admired the expression on her face, absent of the tension that was usually there. Jane reached out and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, running his thumb over her cheekbone.

Lisbon made a contented noise in her sleep and tilted her face more into his hand.

He knew he should leave her to sleep. She had agreed that Kirkland was suspicious and that's what he'd wanted. Mission accomplished…Right? He had done what he'd set out to do, so why was he still so compelled there? Why did he feel like he hadn't done something? Maybe he should just finish his tea and leave. Yes. That was a good idea. That's what he should do.

Lisbon's eyes fluttered opened and their gazes met, Jane's hand still on her cheek. "Jane…? What…are you doing?"

"Admiring how peaceful you looked." He replied as nonchalantly as he could, pulling his hand away from her cheek.

Lisbon blushed deeply and sat up. "Why?"

"Can't a guy admire someone at peace without having his motives questioned?"

"What you call 'admiring' I'm pretty sure was staring. And you don't see with your fingers. What did you put on my face?" Lisbon hands quickly went to her cheek, skimming over the skin to see if she could detect any foreign object that had been placed there.

"I didn't put anything on your face. That would be immature."

"Oh, immature. You mean like rudely pulling someone away from a conversation like you were jealous you weren't in the conversation? Sort of like that?"

"I was not jealous of the conversation. I could have been more involved in it if I chose to. That wasn't the problem." Jane retorted.

"So, what was the problem?"

"Must we always come back to this topic?"

"Until you answer my question or leave."

Well, Jane most certainly wasn't going to leave yet. Not with that tone.

Lisbon sighed heavily. "I think it's about time we had another serious conversation. I know we had one after Lorelei, but I think another one is needed."

"Yes." Jane agreed, looking at the floor.

"Is there anywhere you want to start?" Lisbon encouraged.

"I pulled you away because he knows."

"Excuse me?"

"He knows, Teresa." Jane looked at her. "Kirkland _knows_."

"Knows…?"

"Your importance to me. Lorelei knew, so Kirkland has to know as well."

"Jane." Lisbon shook her head. "I can defend myself. We've been over this. Obviously I'm not that big a deal to Red John, because if he decided I was so important I'd probably be dead already."

"He wanted your dead body."

"And he wasn't willing to come get it himself. He wasn't willing to come kill me himself."

"That would end everything." Jane said sharply. "You would die and I would fall apart. Game over. He'd have to find something else to do with his time. I pulled you away from Kirkland because I didn't want you within his reach. He works for Red John-or he is Red John-and he was so close to you. I…I could have willingly let you go to more crime scenes with him. Let you be alone with him. He could have abducted you and I would have let it all happen."

"Seems a little extreme, don't you think?"

Jane's expression was serious. "No. No, I don't believe it's extreme. That's exactly the kind of thing that Red John wants. Don't play dumb. You know it just as well as I do." They looked at each other in a tense silence. "Don't even try to bring the team into this discussion." Jane said as Lisbon opened her mouth to speak. "We're not having that kind of conversation."

"Then what kind of conversation are we having? Because I'm a little confused."

"It's a you and me conversation. The rest of the team doesn't apply."

Lisbon made an odd face, showing she didn't make any sense of his answer.

Jane cupped her face with his hands, making sure she was looking straight at him. "The team is important to me. They are. I admit that. But, you're even _more_ important to me. You are the person that has helped me the most. The person that gets me through those really tough days. He's not going to get you, Teresa. Not you."

Lisbon just looked at Jane, wide-eyed. What was her reply supposed to be to that?

Jane leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. First, she tensed at the contact, but relaxed against him after a moment. He pulled away only moments later to look at her. Her face was completely flushed.

"Wouldn't this be blowing the cover of your little secret, then?" She managed to force out.

Jane smiled, moving his hands from her face to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer. "My _little_ secret was already noticed by everyone, apparently. Well, except for you."

"You calling me stupid?"

"Never." Jane shook his head and leaned forward to kiss her again. Mission accomplished. Kirkland was not getting anywhere near Lisbon again.

* * *

**Author's Note: That was that. I hope it wasn't too out of character for them or anything. I just feel we don't ever really see protective Jane much. I really wouldn't mind seeing a bit more protective Jane. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
